


After Midnight

by ScarletteStar1



Series: I WILL FIND YOU- AU and Canon Divergent Stories about OTPs Reaching Across Time and Space To Be Where They Belong [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mulder/Scully - Freeform, One Shot, Pie, oh mulder, otp, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: For Fox, it's love at first sight every time he looks at Dana. . . that is as long as he isn't eating an entire apple pie.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I'd never write an X Files fic because it is such a perfect show and I thought I could never, ever make anything that would even come close to complimentary. . . but I'm working on another piece that is a series of AUs about love finding love no matter what, and this little blurb just came to me. So here it is. I live for comments and try to respond to everyone.... this is also waaaayyyyyyyy fluffier than the stuff I usually write, so if you are used to my typical angst and drama, I apologize in advance for the huge ball of puffy fluff that this is. eek. Thank you in advance for reading. xoxoxo, SS.

He felt the petite redhead staring at him as he ate the second piece of pie. He finished the last bite and scraped his fork across the plate to get up the last bits of ice cream. With his mouth still full, he raised up his fork and said to the waiter, “I’ll have another.” The waiter shrugged and brought him another piece of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side.

“More coffee?”

“Fill her up,” Mulder said and shoved his cup across the diner counter at the waiter. Without looking up, he consumed bite after bite of the pie, scraped the plate clean with his fork and then said, “Another,” to the waiter with his mouth still full. The scene replayed itself. He continued to feel the gaze of the redhead several stools down. Hazel. He guessed her eyes were hazel. Green eyes with that hair would be too good to be true.

Some jokester approached the juke box and suddenly the diner was filled with the mellifluous notes of Patsy Cline. “I go out walkin’ after midnight, out in the moonlight, just like we used to do. I’m always walking after midnight, searching for you.” Mulder rolled his eyes and guzzled his coffee.

“You looking at me,” he finally said to the redhead.

“I’ve just never seen a man eat so much pie before,” she said quite plainly.

“Is that a come on? Cuz you ain’t seen nothin’ yet, little lady.” Mulder was actually feeling a little queasy, truth be told. Five pieces of pie and a pot of java was not the dinner of champions, especially at two in the morning, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Mulder winked at the redhead who hadn’t visibly reacted to his pun. “Someone abduct your sense of humor?”

“No. Just my desire to laugh at creepy overtures,” she retorted.

“I suppose that’s fair and I apologize for my overture as you call it. I’ll blame it on the pie. You come here often?”

She raised her eyebrow at him and couldn’t help a sideways half smile. “No.”

“You a doctor or something?” He asked nodding at the pale green scrubs she wore.

“A surgeon, actually,” she corrected. “Neuro. Fifth year.”

“Oh, well then. Fifth year. That’s when they take the training wheels off and let you do the real cool stuff right?” He scooted over a stool closer to her.

“You could say that,” she said. She swiveled on her stool so she faced him more directly. “I work weird hours. I’m actually on my way in to perform a procedure after this.” She looked down at the cup of coffee she had cradled between her hands. “What do you do?”

“I’m sort of in between things at the moment,” Mulder began. “I was writing for this paper. Investigative journalism about paranormal phenomenon. And I’m working on a novel. But I’m sort of traveling around now and taking a break from. . . stuff.”

“Paranormal phenomenon?”

“Yep.”

“You mean like little green men who come down from outer space?”

“Gray.”

“Huh?”

“Gray. Little gray men. Their skin tone is actually much more gray than green, but that’s a common misconception.”

“I see.” She sipped her coffee. The man had eyes that shone like polished amber in the dull light of the diner. He was handsome in a very traditional way that she generally enjoyed, but the fact he pursued such goofy endeavors was a disappointment that made her sigh. Why could she never find the doctors or lawyers or business moguls? Why did she always attract the spooky sorts who were chasing after little green, uh, gray men or applying to clown college.

“My name is Fox,” he said and extended his hand. Holy cow, she had blue eyes. He almost choked on his own pie-flavored saliva. 

“Dana,” she said and offered her hand.

“I don’t think I’ve ever shaken hands with a brain surgeon before,” he said. He kept her hand in his and turned it over to examine it more closely.

“Are you going to read my palm?” She scoffed.

“No. Palmistry is not in my repertoire, but I could give you some referrals if you want.”

This made her laugh, “I’m sure you could.” He let go of her hand and she reluctantly brought it back to her coffee.

“Can I buy you a piece of pie?”

“I’ve got to get over to the hospital,” Dana sighed.

“Well then, take one to go,” Mulder insisted. He raised his hand and summoned the waiter over. “Box up a piece of apple pie for the lady here. She’ll need a snack after she goes tinkering around in the cavernous coils of the human brain and saving people from what ails them.”

“Anyone ever tell you you have a way with words, Fox?”

“Once or twice,” he said with a wink.

**< 3 <3 <3**

“You know I fell in love with your mother at first sight.”

“Don’t listen to him, William. He’s a complete liar.”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

The baby gurgled and kicked his legs and looked up at the two of them. His eyes flitted back and forth between their faces.

“I can’t wait to teach him how to play baseball,” Mulder said.

“Well, what if he doesn’t want to play baseball, Fox?”

“Come on, Dana! Every healthy American boy wants to play baseball!”

“Shut up, Fox,” Dana said and kissed him. “Maybe he will want to do biology club or be a mathlete.”

“Aw, Dana, if we have it your way Will is going to grow up to be a total nerd.” Mulder stroked the side of her face and tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear. The baby chose that moment to make his opinion known with a loud screech. “Uh oh. What’s wrong little man?” Mulder put his hand on the baby’s tummy and patted him gently.

“He’s probably hungry,” Dana said and scooped her son into her arms. She opened her shirt and took out a breast to nurse him, then laid back on the bed with him.

“Again? He just ate.”

“He takes after his father,” she said dryly as William latched onto her nipple and started to greedily gulp. His little fist relaxed against her flesh.

“I could watch you do this all day,” Mulder sighed.

“I’m probably going to fall asleep, so it’s probably going to be pretty boring, but whatever floats your boat, Fox.” Dana closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillows.

“Well it is way after midnight so you must be exhausted,” Mulder said. He kissed her forehead and then kissed the top of the baby’s head. “Man he smells good. And for the record, I did fall in love with you at first sight.”

“Yeah, Fox. Sure. Fine. Whatever.”

“And I have fallen in love at first sight with you every time I’ve seen you ever since.”

She had to hand it to him, he still had a way with words.


End file.
